Ruthless
by PirateAngel1286
Summary: Will and Elizabeth play 'Rival Captains' on the beach one afternoon and things take a turn. Pre COTBP One shot.


Disclaimer: Not mine

Two one shots in two days. This one is Pre-COTBP so Will and Elizabeth are around 13 years old. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

"Will, you go stand over there."

The boy looked confusedly at the spot barely three inches away from him. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure now stand over there."

Will smirked and crossed his arms. "You didn't say the magic word."

"Now?"

"Elizabeth..."

"Fine Will, please."

"Thank you," he said before going into position.

Will could barely hold back a laugh as Elizabeth looked absolutely ridiculous with a scarf tied around her head and another tied at her waist. Of course he probably looked no better since she forced him into a bandana (which she put on without his permission after having him shut his eyes). "So what's today's adventure going to be?" he asked.

Elizabeth handed him a stick and thought it over for a moment. "Same as always."

Will rolled his eyes. "Rival Captains?"

Elizabeth smirked. "You've got it."

"And do we have a location?"

"Some deserted island that we've both been left on after a mutiny."

Will nodded and tried to plan out his part in his head. "Do you want to be the good pirate or the bad one?" he asked.

"Bad one," she said with another smirk.

Smirking should be made illegal, or at least when Elizabeth did it. What was that feeling in his-?

"Ready?"

Will coughed to regain his bearings. "Ready."

**

* * *

**All the noise and everything behind them suddenly disappeared. The beach extended and more trees and wildlife appeared. The two Captains stood facing each other, both brandishing swords and both were under the age of fifteen.

The boy, Captain Will Turner, was wearing a white tunic shirt, black breeches, boots, an overcoat that reached his knees and a violet bandana on his head. The girl on the other hand, Captain Elizabeth "Red Hand Lizzy" Swann, wore a slightly tattered and filthy red dress, boots, a violet scarf wrapped around her waist to hold her sword and a blue bandana upon her head.

"So Captain Swann, I never thought I'd find you here on the same island that I was left on," Captain Turner said, walking in a circle around the girl.

Captain Swann took in the sight of his needlessly clean outfit and shook her head. "How is it that after a mutiny, you still manage to stay clean Captain Turner?" she asked.

He looked down at his clothes and shrugged. "I have morals?"

"Bah, who needs morals when you've got freedom?"

"I have morals because, because...wait stop a minute Elizabeth," Will said shaking his head.

**

* * *

**"What is it?" she asked, putting down her stick/sword and looking at him questioningly.

Will looked away for a second and scratching his head, deep in thought. "I'm tired of always playing the good pirate. Can't I be the bad one for once?"

Elizabeth was surprised. "Are you sure you can handle it? I mean, let's face facts; you don't really know a lot about pirates and you are a pretty...calm person compared to others."

"Yeah, I know that but..."

"Will, you don't have a dark bone in your body and I don't think you can be evil."

Will closed his mouth and cocked his head to the side. "Really? You don't think I can be just as ruthless and evil as when you play the evil Captain. Are you absolutely sure about that?"

"You don't even get back at the other children in the town when they call you names. Let's just face it Will, you aren't very vengeful."

"Are you willing to bet on that fact?" he asked.

Elizabeth poked him with her stick. "Fine. I'll be the good one for once."

Will smiled. "Excellent, let's start over then."

**

* * *

**Again the beach appeared and wildlife appeared. Captain Turner was again circling Captain Swann except this time he did so while glaring angrily at her. He was dressed entirely in black, had dirty smudges all over his face and looked rather menacing. "Captain Swann...how fortunate I should find you here, alone and without your ship," he said before spitting on the ground to deny the fact that he was happy.

Captain Swann, dressed in a clean, simple red dress, blue bandana, and boots brandished her sword and held it out in front of her. "I didn't think I'd see you here either Captain Turner. You've changed since our last meeting. I see you've joined the Brethren of Assassins based on your rather, dull choice of clothes."

"And you've turned good. My how times have changed. I finally found my so called freedom with the Brethren and wonder why you won't join me," Captain Turner said, opening his arms, "Together we can rule the seas you know. You with your brains, me with my brawn. We'd be unstoppable."

"And what about those who sail because they want to find something...something on the other side. What about families who want this so called freedom elsewhere. What about them?"

Haughtily, Captain Turner said, "As long as they stay out of my way they should be safe. And by out of my way, I mean off my oceans, right?"

**

* * *

**"Actually, it's savvy," Elizabeth said.

**

* * *

**"I mean savvy?" Captain Turner said, correcting himself.

"Captain Turner what happened to you? You used to be so good. What turned you over to the dark side?" Captain Swann asked pleadingly.

"Enough talk," Turner said, taking out his shiny, silver sword.

Swann did likewise to protect herself.

"You forget I'm the more experienced swordsman?" he asked.

"No, but you should know by now that I am just full of surprises."

"En garde," Turner shouted and began attacking.

The two fought with every ounce of their strength. Swann attempted to strike but Turner stopped her.

"You should just quit now," he growled.

"Never! Not until you tell me why you turned, Turner."

He began attacking her again, this time with a bit more force than necessary.

**

* * *

**"Oww," Will said bringing his finger to his mouth.

"What happened?" Elizabeth asked worried.

"I think I got a splinter."

**

* * *

**Swann had forced his back against a tree with her sword to his neck.

"Please, do it now," Turner suddenly pleaded.

Swann stopped for a second. "Are you sure?" she asked, slightly worried.

"Yes, after all the terrible things I've done in the last few years, I can honestly say I do deserve it," he said woefully overdramatic.

"All right," Swann said preparing to strike.

"But first," he said stopping her before she finished him off, "I would like to make one last...request," he said, now smirking.

"I-I suppose that's fair. What do you want; a cigar, a final meal..."

"A kiss from a beautiful girl."

"What?"

**

* * *

**"What?" Elizabeth asked shocked.

"Man facing certain death here," Will said grinning.

**

* * *

**"_That_ is your final wish?"

"Aye," he said seductively.

Before Captain Swann could react, Turner brought his lips to hers and the two kissed.

**

* * *

**Will was the first to pull away while Elizabeth remained in the same position for several minutes; her eyes shut and her lips still pursed. When she finally opened her eyes, she took a deep breath.

"Um, Elizabeth...do you think you can let me go now?" Will asked with a laugh.

It took Elizabeth a whole two minutes to realize she still had Will backed against a tree. She blushed a bright red and moved away.

"I had fun today. We should do this again soon," Will said, picking up his "sword" and coming back to stand by her side.

Elizabeth on the other hand had still yet to move. Will waved a hand in front of her face and she finally blinked.

"What'd you say?" she asked.

"Are you all right Elizabeth?"

"I'm fine. Just fine. I have to be going; father's ship is going to arrive any minute and..."

"It's all right. I'll see you soon, _Captain_ Swann."

Will gave Elizabeth another kiss, this time on the cheek, and went back in the direction of the smithy.

Elizabeth stared after him wishing that soon was the same as now. "Maybe he can be ruthless sometimes."

* * *

Happy New Year everyone. Thanks for reading and let me know what you thought.


End file.
